Hallelujah
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: O que sentiria Bellatrix ao ter a primeira filha. Como era aquele sentimento puro de que todos falavam. E como seria iria ver pela primeira a sua menina, o fruto do amor deles, porque aquela criança significava bem mais que um grande amor.


Hallelujah

Harry Potter Fan-Fiction

Sirius e Bellatrix

O que sentiria Bellatrix ao ter a primeira filha… Como era aquele sentimento puro de que todos falavam… E como seria iria ver pela primeira a sua menina, o fruto do amor deles, porque aquela criança significava bem mais que um grande amor, era mais que isso…

Bellatrix estava a mais de uma hora com dores, aquela criança já podia sair, já devia ter saído a muito tempo, se ela era assim tão teimosa em pequena nem queria imaginar quando tivesse quinze ou dezasseis anos. Bellatrix olhou o quarto, as duas irmãs estavam com ela a mais de duas horas, e andavam freneticamente de um lado para o outro sem parar, pareciam mais nervosas que ela.

Uma nova dor atingiu Bellatrix, mais forte que as restantes, já não faltava muito mais, era agora, tudo parecia tão desconhecido, tão estranho, Bellatrix respirou fundo, mais tinha dores constantemente, não paravam, gritou novamente e sentiu a mão de Narcissa sobre a sua testa, uma mão fria, que naquele momento sabia muito bem.

"Força Bella" Foi que ela ouviu, inspirou mais uma vez, fez muita força, parecia que aquilo nunca mais acabava. "Ok, ela está quase a nascer" dizia Bellatrix a si própria, "está quase… só mais um pouco", Narcissa sussurrava a seu ouvido… Já só falta mais um pouco e ela nascerá…

**I Heard There Was A Secret Chord  
That David Played And It Pleased The Lord  
But You Don't Really Care For Music, Do You  
Well It Goes Like This The Fourth, The Fifth  
The Minor Fall And The Major Lift  
The Baffled King Composing Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah...**

**Well Your Faith Was Strong But You Needed Proof  
You Saw Her Bathing On The Roof  
Her Beauty And The Moonlight Overthrew You  
She Tied You To Her Kitchen Chair  
She Broke Your Throne And She Cut Your Hair  
And From Your Lips She Drew The Hallelujah  
Hallelujah...  
**  
Na sala, um Sirius muito nervosa andava de um lado para o outro, parecia que ia ter um treco a qualquer segundo, Regulus, por sua vez olhava o irmão divertido, eu nunca, mas mesmo nunca havia-o visto naquele estado, Regulus podia jurar que a carpete daquela sala estava mais gasta devido as constantes voltas que Sirius dava, por vezes resmungava algo inaudível, mas ele podia jurar que era acerca de subir aquele lance de escadas e entrar no quarto onde Bellatrix estava, ali a cada grito que esta dava, Sirius praticamente saltava de onde estava e queria ir ter com ela, algo que só não acontecia porque Regulus impedia.

- Calma Six, está quase… - Ele tentava arranjar argumentos – Por favor, têm calma.

- Calma! – Ele começou quase que em pânico novamente – Eu não lembro de tu teres tido calma quando a Inês nasceu… pois não?

Regulus riu deliciado e olhou para a alcofa que estava em cima de uma cadeira na sala, uma bebé com quase um ano dormia pacificamente alheia a confusa que ali se instalou. Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e a pele tão branca com a neve…_ Inês Black_, um nome perfeito para a filha dele e de Narcisa, por vez ele duvidava de que aquilo era verdade, mas quando ouvia a filha rir ele sabia que sim e rezava a Merlim para que nada mudasse a felicidade de ambos, porque mesmo em tempo de guerra, ele era feliz como nunca havia sido…

Os pensamentos de Regulus foram interrompidos por um chorar alto e desta vez Regulus não fez menção de parar o irmão que correu escadas a cima a uma velocidade impressionante.

**Baby I've Been Here Before  
I've Seen This Room And I've Walked This Floor  
I Used To Live Alone Before I Knew You  
I've Seen Your Flag On The Marble Arch  
But Love Is Not A Victory March  
It's A Cold And It's A Broken Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah... **

Bellatrix estava deitada com um pequeno embrulho rosa nos braços, a filha deles, era linda, tinha cabelos negro e naquele preciso momento em que Sirius entra a filha abre os olhos pela primeira vez. Azuis… um azul tão intenso com o céu de Verão, mas tingido de cinzento como se avizinhasse uma tempestade, os olhos eram iguaizinhos ao dele. Ela era tão perfeitinha, pensava Bellatrix, a pele era extremamente braça e a boca era tão pequenina e tinha os lábios vermelhos, muito vermelhos mesmo, parecia uma rosa.

- Bella? – Sirius a chamou fazendo despertar do sonho onde ela estava. Sirius sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e beijou-lhe os lábios levemente, depositando toda a atenção na filha recém-nascida. – Ela é tão bonita, igual a ti Bella.

Ela sorriu e passou a mão na barriga da filha que ao sentir o toque da mãe espreguiçou-se, e tanto Sirius como Bella sorriram, e então a filha abriu os olhos novamente olhando para o pai. E Sirius viu na menina algo dele, os olhos dele… ela era tão bonita, tão perfeitinha, e ele não pode deixar de sorriu e Bella percebendo isso passou a filha para os braços dele.

E segurar a filha nos braços pela primeira vez foi algo perfeito, único… Sirius sorria sem parar, e a filha, agora completamente desperta sorria-lhe pela primeira vez, ou melhor, Sirius achava que ela sorria.

Ele voltou a passar a filha para os braços da mãe e viu esta sorrir.

- Sirius, nós ainda não temos um nome para ela… - Bellatrix disse baixinho quando a filha voltou a dormir.

- Eu sei. – Ele disse aproximando-se da janela e olhou para o céu, quando viu uma estrela brilhar bem alto, e tomou a decisão.

- Diana. – Ele disse firme – Diana Black.

Bellatrix apenas assentiu e sorriu para a filha, sussurrando 'Olá Diana, bem-vinda ao mundo'

**Well There Was A Time When You Let Me Know**  
**What's Really Going On Below**  
**But Now You Never Show That To Me Do You**  
**But Remember When I Moved In You**  
**And The Holy Dove Was Moving Too**  
**And Every Breath We Drew Was Hallelujah**

**Well, Maybe There's A God Above**  
**But All I've Ever Learned From Love**  
**Was How To Shoot Somebody Who Outdrew You**  
**It's Not A Cry That You Hear At Night**  
**It's Not Somebody Who's Seen The Light**  
**It's A Cold And It's A Broken Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah...**


End file.
